


Prologue: Mala's Journey into Amber; Life in Dalt's camp

by Mala (PatternWalker), PatternWalker



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternWalker/pseuds/Mala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternWalker/pseuds/PatternWalker
Summary: Mala, carjacked by Dalt on Shadow Earth to drive him to his camp, settles into life as a camp follower sex worker mostly serving those who like rough sex.
Relationships: 2 original male characters - Relationship, Original Female Character - Relationship





	1. Enter LuVash

It had been a week since Dalt had carjacked me—because he needed a ride—and declined to return me—because he couldn’t be bothered by the unimportant. It had been a trying week, but now I had a new job: whore. Just ducky. I like sex, but I hate charging. On the other hand, if my choice is starve or charge, I’d rather eat.

I was sitting in front of the tent I was trading hard work and sex for, drinking a truly indifferent cup of tea, when I became aware that I was no longer alone. Looking up, I saw a wiry, mahogany-skinned man of slightly above average height inspecting me. He looked a bit like an east African with a lot of Arab mixed in--lean face and body, thin lips, cheekbones like a knife edge, hair that looked to be wooly, but long enough to make a queue a foot or so long. And, I thought I saw stripes in it, alternating black with the brownish red of his skin. Subtle, but there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm told you take sadists," he replied.

"I do, but I don't take all of them. Sit down, let's talk."

He sat, and looked me over again. "I have an urge to beat someone and then fuck her." His snapping black eyes met mine. "Rough sex. Cunt. Though I will pay extra if we do assfucking; sometimes the urge comes on me. Biting, scratching, holding-you-down sex. Putting you right where I want you. Maybe fuck your face. You may be considerably bruised when we are finished." He smiled. "And I don't mind if you give as good as you get."

"During the sex part."

His eyes narrowed. "Crap. I'd be happy to get beaten as well. Haven't had that itch scratched for a long time. Do you know how?" He seemed surprised. "Most people just thrash away and that's not good." He glanced sidelong at me. "I don't like pissing blood."

"Well, I've been told I know how by people who should know, but maybe they were just desperate. What sort of implement would you want used on you? To use on me?"

"Your tent is small; perhaps a rod? Or a short flogger? I also have a dog whip, if you think you can use it in there."

I had thought to acquire a pup tent sized shelter, but the Headmistress pointed out that if I were taking sadists, I might need room for implement use and room to wrestle or get taken down, so I ended up going for a wall tent about 8X10 that had belonged to a minor officer, now deceased. Customers like this man would make it possible for me to actually pay for it. "May I see your tools?" I I nodded at the bundle he carried. He nodded in turn and unrolled it to reveal a wooden wand, a rather challenging braided cat and the dog whip. I whistled. "You don't mess around, do you?"

He eyed me. "Not interested?"

I held out my hand for the implements and looked them over. The rod was quite flexible; not rattan, but with many of the properties thereof. A quite reasonable cane, and less likely than many to leave slivers in my ass were it to break. The dog/signal whip held no surprises, but the flogger was nasty, in my estimation. It was heavy, ten falls, braided of a stiff leather with the edges exposed as much as possible. The knots at the ends of the lashes also had edges exposed. I'd never seen anything quite like it, and I wouldn't mind if I never did again.

"I didn't say that. The flogger is somewhat intimidating. There seem to be no warm-ups here."

"Warm-ups?"

"Light work at the first to ease the b--ah, the one being hit, into the sensation so that they can go longer and further. Here it seems that beatings start full-force. And, of course, what do you want out of it? Do you want me screaming immediately, and that makes you come? Do you want me to beg you to stop or just sob helplessly?"

He frowned. "You offer to play a role for me?"

"With that flogger applied full force, I will likely be doing all those things. No role play needed. If you can do some warmup, I will last longer. No, what I am asking is what direction to turn my desperation. I regarded his implements. "Cuz I'm thinking I'll have some."

"How much more for beating me, too?"

"Same price this time; half a silver penny. I don't have any appointments until evening, and this might scratch an itch of my own. Oh, and something you should know about me: I find initial penetration very intense. If you go in fast, I scream, and sob a bit. You go in slow, I whimper for the first few strokes. Entirely your choice. And I'm willing to do anal, but I don't want a perforated intestine, so there's a limit to rough there."

"Agreed." He smiled ruefully. "I should introduce myself. I'm LuVash."

"Oh!" I could feel my eyebrows rise of their own accord. This was the man with the demon.

"Not interested now?" he asked, his gaze assessing me.

"No change of heart," I replied. "The Headmistress says that you keep to the spirit of the negotiation. I'll take her word for it until I have my own data."

LuVash eyed me consideringly. "I think I'm going to like you."

I grinned at him. "So, who gets beat first?"

He gave me a sidelong look. "Me, I think."

"OK. Do you want to try out the warmup thing? Or not?" I shrugged.

He considered. "Yes." His eyes met mine again. "We can see how it goes."

"Implement of choice?"

"All, but let's start with the rod."

I held out my hand and he dug a silver halfpence out of a small pocket in his trews and dropped it in my hand. I picked up my teacup and dropped the coin in it.

I rose, lifted the tent flap and waved him in before me and set the teacup in a back corner of the tent.

"I hope you are ok with being beaten lying down; I haven't cobbled up any sort of brace for standing, and for most people, it seems to distract if you have to hold yourself up."

In answer, he shed his knee-length trews (all that he wore), stretched himself out face down on the pallet in the middle of the floor, sighed heavily and relaxed. I sat to his right, took up the rod, and began to tap light strokes on his ass. About two dozen of these, and he made an approving "mmm" sound.

"Starting to feel good?" I asked.

"Yes, and that seems strange, as if I am somehow cheating," he replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I suspect we can get beyond it feeling good if we try, but we have time to explore this if you are still interested."

He let out the ghost of a chuckle. "Since my weapon has already sprung to attention, I am interested to see where this goes."

"So I'm not boring you?" I ventured.

"Not in the slightest," he replied, and I thought I heard amusement in his voice.

I sort of zenned out, tapping his ass and the backs of his thighs, discovering that he did not like his soles worked on, but the calves and thighs were ok. I tapped on each side of the spine near the top of his back and got a positive response, and an even stronger response to light blows on his shoulders. Visiting all those places in rotation, striking steadily harder on the thighs and ass and LuVash began to vocalize, first grunts, then whispered obscenities. I backed off the intensity to allow him to cool, but he snarled, "No! Harder!" All right, then; you are the customer. I got to my maximum, the heaviest I could strike and stay accurate, and concentrated on his ass, which was manifesting welts. Damn! I'd never done this well, before.

I was just congratulating myself when LuVash twisted, grabbed my hair, pulled me down, slung himself over me, kneeling on my shoulders, and slapped me on the cheek. "Open up!" I did, and his penis slid into my mouth and he began to fuck my face quite vigorously. I wasn't prepared for it, and, looking back, I think that was his intent. After a few strokes he grabbed my hair again, pulling my head up so he could get more depth. "Look at me!" he snarled, and when I did, I could feel his increased excitement. "Oh, yes," he muttered, "This would be such a good way to watch you die."

Shit! I started to struggle, and he grinned, panting as his arousal escalated. "Yes, struggle; that makes it even better." His hand at the back of my skull pulled me forward enough that he could shove his penis down my throat. And he held it there, smiling into my eyes, satisfaction clear on his face. As my desperation increased, he pulled back, giving me barely enough time for a breath, rammed it back in, and pulled back, climaxing. And his ejaculate was high-volume, thin, and somewhat bitter, so my throat wasn't happy about having to swallow it. Not that he was giving me a choice. "Swallow or die," he choked out in the middle of it. I managed to do so, coughing, stomach knotting, trying not to vomit, and feeling my traitorous clit throbbing like a beacon.

As I finished swallowing most of it, he spoke again, "Clean it off," and I did, pretty much sucking him soft. Only then did he move so I could sit up. I went for the water, filling a glass for him before I filled my other glass for me, downing it rapidly. I finished drinking, and he pulled me down by my hair again, pinned me with a leg. grabbed both nipples, and reefed. I screamed and resisted, he moved to lie more on top of me and pin me better, then placed a thumb on a knot he found under my collarbone, found the match on the other side, and leaned. I had been scratching him, but now I just lay there and screamed. And then he quit, and rolled off me.

"That was excellent!" he observed. "Good enough that I'm not sure how long it will take me to recharge." His black eyes sought mine. "Are you still game?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. "But I am glad to have had that chat with Esmerelda. You scared the living shit out of me, even so."

He gave me a heavy-lidded glance."Will you come into my embrace?" he held out his near arm to allow me next to his body and curled it around me as I came close. I started to tense, then took a deep breath to relax and lay my head on his shoulder.

I looked up to find him regarding me with puzzlement. "You have considerable courage. Many women won't allow me close after that."

"After a negotiated scene?"

He shrugged. "After I--how did you put it--scared the living shit out of them. Sometimes literally." He sighed. "I have a talent for making myself quite unpopular."

"But the fear and terror is part of what gets you off."

"That's true. Mala?-- that's right, isn't it?" at my nod he continued, "I'm a soldier because I like to kill--" he stated this quite blandly, as if it were one of the immutable laws of the universe "and what I most like about killing is watching life's light go out. It's quite arousing."

"So. You've killed women that way?" Did I even want to know this? Well, yeah....

"Yes. Men as well. But always with their permission." Another sidelong glance. "So far." (Ah, yes; sowing a seed of doubt for future sessions.)  
"With their permission? How does that work?" This conversation was getting weirder by the minute.

"Not everyone can kill themselves when life becomes intolerable, and life has a number of ways of doing just that. Fatal illness, weakness that can't be reversed, and among the camp followers," (ah! the politer term) "some do not do well being whores (ah, and there's the other one). It eats at them and destroys their desire to live." He turned his gaze to mine. "Also, I often quarter the battlefield after the battle, finishing off wounded soldiers and feeding my demon. There, I do not ask for consent from the enemy."

He turned his eyes down to look at me. "You're new at this, yes? Are you here out of choice?"

"Dalt's choice. He abducted me and refused to guide me home again."

LuVash's brow furrowed. "Why did he abduct you?"

I shrugged. "He needed a ride."

"You seem to be at ease with that?" LuVash seemed bemused.

"I'd kill him if I could, but I judge my chances of success slim to none," I replied.

LuVash's eyebrows rose. "You might not want to say that in public."  
"

I don't, but Dalt knows how I feel. When he's looking for nookie, he has never even glanced my way. He figures I'm powerless, but he's not so lost in arrogance that he wants to deal me a further injury, especially since I hear one of his officers got shivved by a whore he was abusing."

"Abusing?"

"Negotiated plain prick-in-cunt sex, at his tent, kept her for two days, used her however he wanted, beat her badly," I glanced at his face, "and not what you and I would call correctly, Then tried to pay her for one round of prick-in-cunt. Laughed at her when she said he owed her a hell of a lot more. I guess he got so taken up with laughing at her that he never saw the blade she shoved up under his ribs into his heart." I grinned. "His own knife. And they were still in his tent, so no one knew. I figure he really wasn't done with her yet, or he would have done it outside. You know, for the public humiliation."

LuVash was silent., so I sought his face to see if I could read his thoughts.  
"

Did she get away?" he asked, curious.

"As far as I know," I replied. "There was a search, and the rumor went out that they had caught her, but I think if they really had caught her, her body would have been displayed prominently as a reminder to all us."  
"

Mutilated."

"Probably."

His eyes searched my face. "You are not indifferent to this. And yet--"

"I am not the least indifferent. But I want to continue to live, so I will just keep a tally of what I owe Dalt, and hope that I can repay him one day."

"And others?" he asked.

"Others? Yeah, I suppose I might; can't think of any right now." Then I realized what he might be asking. "You mean like you? No! You told me it was hold-me-down sex. I wasn't expecting fear-and-terror, but I had not negotiated to exclude it, and," I emphasized, "now that I understand that it''s important in your arousal, I won't." I thought for a moment. "I hope."

LuVash smiled. "You hope. Both honest and pragmatic."

"LuVash, you are damned good at it, and you might touch a fear that I've forgotten I had. If you do, I may have to renegotiate. For now, we are fine."

LuVash extricated his arm from under me, and propped himself up on his elbow. "Mala, I find that I am growing to like you a lot already. And I want to make you an offer. I think you will do well here, even though it is nothing you asked for or wanted. But if you should ever come to the point where you wish to die, I will help you out of this life, as hard or as easily as you wish. All I would ask is to watch your face as you go."

He blindsided me. I experienced a full-body version of the watery-in-the-legs feeling that I get standing on a cliff, looking down. I gasped and the feeling passed.

LuVash sat up and reached for his trews. "And now, I suspect you never wish to see me again."

I took a deep breath. "Not true. I wasn't expecting it, and it fed into my unsettled feelings, but I am grateful for the offer. I think I will be fine, but if I'm not, well..." I watched him put his feet through his pants legs. "You going so soon? Are you done?"

He stood and finished pulling up his trews, then squatted beside me. "I should be partially recovered by now, but you took me down 'way further than usual." He met my eyes. "I will be back. Will you lay with me again?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"Then may I leave my tools here?"

"For as long as we deem ourselves compatible. Right now, that's a yes. I will take good care of them, I swear, and I won't use them on anyone else."

He gave me an odd look, said, "Thank you," and left. I picked a place to store his tools and lay back on the bed to deal with my traitorous clit.


	2. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala entertains Leon, a non-sadistic customer and suggests an hour for hour trade of fighting lessons for sex. Leon says he'll think about it.

Waking as the camp stirred into activity, I lay and thought about my situation. It looked as if I was going to be able to do this camp follower (ok, whore) thing and survive. Some of my customers I already never wanted to see again, and that seemed to work out. The soldiers who got off telling a whore what a piece of shit she was grew old quickly, but there were other whores who were good with that, thank gods.

One such customer had pissed me off enough that I had done a pocket analysis on him to his face, and he had tried to beat me up. I'd kneed him in the balls, hard, and gone for the Headmistress, the whore who kept everything running smoothly. Her name was Esmerelda, and she took the two of us in hand, gave him his money back, told him to leave me alone in the future, and gave him tokens for two more rolls in the hay with anyone who would lay with him. Those, of course, I would have to pay for. I apologized for losing my temper and oddly enough he accepted it gracefully. Probably the extra tokens, but it may have helped that I didn't include any excuses, just said that it was my fault, I had lost my temper and that I deemed us incompatible. He rubbed his genitals thoughtfully, and allowed as how he agreed.

That was yesterday, and a couple of the whores said that word was getting around. I hoped not so much that I lost all my trade, but time would tell. Ah, and I should get moving--Leon, one of the customers I did like was coming by in an hour. He had a wife and children in Kashfa, where he had been conscripted, and he was really lonesome for them. I thought he liked that I would listen to him talk about them and actually be interested. I asked him the first day he bought me if it bothered him to have sex with whores when he wanted to be with his lady. He said he would give a lot to be at home with her, but that when he had left, she had told him to be sure to get himself laid on a regular basis so that his organ, as she called it, didn't do the thinking at the wrong time. "She is an amazing woman," he added.  


So, I got up, dressed, ran my fingers through my short, spiky black hair, poured water into a basin, washed my face, brushed my teeth, (thank gods I had had a toothbrush in the VeeWee’s glove box) and headed to the latrine. Upon my return, I spied Leon approaching. Nice looking man, about my height, brown hair, pale blue eyes, slightly stocky with the greater muscle definition of a smith and probably in his early 30s.  


He smiled at me, and asked, "Are my balls safe?"

I favored him with a quizzical look. "Yours? Probably. Unless you have an asshole side I have yet to encounter." I scratched my head; I should really take soap to the creek soon. "I'm not sure why I flew off the handle, actually. Usually I just ignore that shit." I shrugged.

"Well, sweetheart, I'll take the chance."  


"Thank you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tent. He asked as usual for a blowjob, and I thoroughly enjoyed the process of giving him one. Afterwards, we drifted into conversation and I asked if blowjobs were his favorite thing, or if it was something his wife didn't do. "Neither. She's good at it, and I miss her lips on my organ, and, please don't be offended, Mala, but I have less chance of taking a disease home this way."  


I shook my head. "No offense taken, Leon. You are to be commended for your care. But I do have something that might help."  


"Yes?" he was interested, but dubious.  


"When Dalt carjacked me, we were coming up hard on a major holiday that involved gift exchange, and I had gotten condoms as minor gifts. Lots of them. They were still in my car."  
He knew about 'car'--he'd seen mine sitting derelict at camp's edge, but not 'condom.'  
"Ah...penis sleeve, I think you call it," I hazarded.   


Leon looked alarmed. "Sleeves are expensive." He made a face. "And he who figures out how to put braces on them so that they don't work off will end a rich man."

"Well, I admit, the ones I have occasionally work off, but they are made of latex, which is stretchy, so they do stay on better. And what about using a metal ring to keep the sleeve up? That's one solution men use where I come from. Of course, you may have to try several times to get the fit just right."  


"Hm. Yeah, I've heard of that. But back to your--condoms, you call them? Can you wash them?" Leon was intrigued.  


"I never have, but I suppose so. Where I come from, they are considered disposable. Use them once, throw them away."  


"That seems a waste."  


"Yeah, but they aren't as sturdy as a sleeve. Probably good for two or three fucks at best."  


"Can we try one tomorrow?"  


"Sure, or I can see if I can get you hard again right now. I don't have anyone scheduled for a while."  


"Sweetheart, much as I would like to spend all day here, I can't afford it, and I need arms practice."  


I squinted at him. "Ah, that reminds me. Let me make you another offer. I want to learn how to really fight, 'cuz when the battle rolls over us" I made a gesture indicating the camp followers' encampment, "I don't want to end up dead if I can help it. And I am very willing to trade as much sex as you want for equivalent fighter's training."  


Leon regarded me skeptically. "And how are you going to pay the Headmistress her share?"  


"From other customers." I shrugged. "I don't need much, and there are actually quite a number of ways to pay one's debts in trade here. I can do some hand sewing. I can do lift, tote and drop, though not for longer than about two hours a day so far. I can wash clothes. Lots of stuff. And, most guys are willing to pay. For example, LuVash is becoming a paying regular because most of the whores say he is seriously scary. And a sadist. But the Headmistress says that he keeps to the spirit of the negotiation. Thus far, I agree."  


Leon gave me a sidewise glance. "Has he offered to help you out?"  


"Yes, and by the time he had finished I was actually rather touched."  


"Touched." Skeptical again.  


"Yeah. He wasn't pushing to do me right now, he was making an offer to help me out if I couldn't stand it any more. And I can't imagine being that desperate to die, but if I were, it would be worth letting him watch my face as I did; not sure I could do a decisive job myself. Dunno, I just didn't feel threatened." I eyed him. "So, will you consider my offer?"  


"Yes, I will. I do need to think about it, but it intrigues me. And," he grinned, “It means I could take more pay home."  


"True," I replied. "Let me know what you decide."


	3. Antonius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala encounters a new customer on a walk around the edge of camp and into the woodlot near to it. Antonius mistakes her for a boy.

This morning I'd had time to explore the camp further afield from my tent. Right now, I was out on the fringe of the encampment as I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned to see who it was just as he said, "Hey, boy!"

As I looked him over--about 6'2", maybe 30, rangy, and handsome, if you ignored the badly broken nose--he came close. "I haven't seen you before," he remarked, checking me out.

'Nor I you,' I returned. "Um, but I'm not a boy," I could see how he had made the mistake; I was pretty lanky, and my chest was flat as a board except for outsize nipples.

His expression went frustrated, then resigned. He looked me over some more."So, you a soldier's girlfriend or a whore?" he asked curiously.

"I'm on my own, no boyfriend. My name is Mala. Ah, I specialize in sadists?" Thought he should know.

"I'm Antonius." He looked chagrined. "I'm not any good at the rough stuff," he said apologetically.  
  


"Oh, you misunderstand, I don't require it," all the time, I thought, "but some guys just don't want to patronize me because I'll have bad bruises most of the time."

He stood, thinking. "Can you pretend to be a boy?"

"How old?"

"Late teens, early 20s."

"If you don't think I look too old."

"No, you look just fine, what I can see," he replied. "Are you smooth?"

"I don't shave, but my body hair is sparse and soft. We could go back to my tent and you could look me over."

He sighed and looked off toward the woods.

"You want to go to the woods? I could show you there."

He shifted from one foot to the other, undecided. "What are your rates?"

"Five coppers for oral, half a silver penny plus two coppers for anal, and no switching from anal to other without washing." I shrugged."Half a silver penny, flat, for prick-in-cunt, but you may not have an interest there. Anything I haven't mentioned, ask."

He nodded. "I have enough in my pocket right now for oral. And the woods are nice. You ok with that?"

"Sure," I replied, and he led us off to the woods, to a spot that was quite private for any woodlot so close to an army camp. I mean, people are always walking through to get out of the sun, to enjoy the green, to find a place to screw that wasn't cheek-by-jowl with the other tents of one's unit. And they just tread the undergrowth down. Antonius had found a spot where foliage was still not-quite-too-thin on three sides and most of the fourth. Damn!

"Should I undress?" I asked.

"Please, down to your trews," he advised me.

"I have trunks underneath them," I told him, starting the process.

"Even better. Thank you," he replied.

I shucked my clothes, and tossed them in an untidy pile. That seemed more like a boy eager to suck cock than stopping to fold them would be. Antonius hadn't offered me money yet, but I wasn't gonna push it, 'cuz I was thinking he wanted the fantasy of eager young man rather than paid young man. I liked the looks of what he was pulling out of his trews, so if he ended up not paying, I'd not complain too much, but I'd never take him on again. This was a learning experience. I wanted customers I didn't have to argue with about my fees. You want it, you be willing to fucking pay for it. We get along, you get a freebie now and then.

Standing there in nothing but sandals and trunks, I found my eyes seeking out his shaft. Oh, damn, I wanted to get my mouth around that. I must have licked my lips, as Antonius said, "You don't have to lay it on thick."

I startled, and looked up at him. "Not laying it on at all; that's gorgeous!" I grabbed my pile of clothes to kneel on, dropped them, started to drop myself, but was held up by Antonius' grasp.

"Just a minute; let me look at you." His eyes roamed over me, and where his eyes went, his hands followed. His fingers teased my nipples.

"Uh, yeah;" I gasped, "What about those? Too big?"

"No, I think I can get past that; I've had men with good-sized nipples. Yeah, boy, I think you'll do."

"Thank you sir!" I beamed at him, and this time he let me fall to my knees.

"Call me Antoni," he corrected.

"Antoni," I parroted, and reached for his cock. Damn, I wanted the whole package. "Antoni, may I open your trews? I'd like to play with your balls, too. Is that ok?"

"You do, eh? Well, all right," and he undid his belt and let his trews slip down.

I could actually feel myself salivate. "Wow!" I held his erection against his belly with my palm and pressed my mouth to his balls, licking carefully. Oh, damn; he smelled good, too.

Antonius groaned, and gripped my head when I sucked one into my mouth and laved it gently. "Ahh! Derena bless you, boy! What an educated mouth…"  
I continued until I had thoroughly worked over his balls and pulled them both into my mouth at the same time. A bit of a stretch, but he seemed to be enjoying the sensations and his scent was continuing to grow on me. I reluctantly released his balls and took his cock in my hand, licking the tip, working back his foreskin, moistening the skin under it and sliding it back over. I worried the slit with the tip of my tongue then tightened my lips around the top of his foreskin and pushed it down the shaft. Antonius' hands gripped my head again and pulled me further onto the shaft in what seemed a spasmodic movement.

His breath caught, and he muttered, "Sorry!" in a distracted fashion. Ah, nice; he was liking what I was doing.

"Hm-nn," I murmured around my mouthful, and slid his organ further into my mouth.

"Ahh…hhhh…" He was making quiet sounds that sounded like he was muffling delight. I wasn't an expert at deep throat, but I got his cock tip back there, working it with my mouth as I went. He made a low, desperate sound, yanked me further onto his cock, lodged his shaft tip in my throat, pulled my head away and toward him again, the noises he made becoming ever more desperate. I concentrated very hard on staying with him. Abruptly I could feel him start to come; too much fluid in my mouth and multiplying rapidly. I forced myself to push onto his penis even further, and he gave a strangled cry and I pulled back, swallowing like mad. That was a frustration about blowjobs; I would just as soon savor the flavor, so to speak, but lots of my past partners didn't like overflow; it made a mess of everything, so I only got to really taste the last of it. Antonius was starting to soften at this point, and his vocalizations had dwindled to a thin keening. I carefully licked him clean, and released his cock, reaching behind it to stroke his balls goodbye. He grunted and twitched. I withdrew my hand and sat back on my heels, staring up at him.

"How was that, Antoni?" I asked in the voice I used to use for doing my hippie drag king, a bit lower pitched than my usual speaking voice.

"Boy, you are amazing…" he leaned back against the tree he'd braced himself on and closed his eyes, still breathing hard.

My clit throbbed. Oh, crap; I was gonna have to take care of that soon. Obviously, my inner slut had enjoyed herself quite a lot. I stood carefully, stretching muscles held a bit too long in one position.

Antonius sighed, opened his eyes and smiled at me. It made him even handsomer, and the happy look he now wore pleased me. "I'd like to see you again, boy."

"The feeling is mutual," I replied. "I enjoyed that."

"You did?" he looked a bit nonplused.

"Oh, yeah. Sexual service can be fun. This was."

"Oh, and here--" he pulled his trews up, buckled his belt, and dug into his belt pouch. He handed me 6 coppers.

I looked at him, puzzled. "I think you overpaid me."

He raised his eyebrows. "No, I didn't. I was backed up, and that was exactly what I needed. Thanks for seeing I got it." He pushed away from the tree and headed for the opening in the thicket.

"I'll look you up in a day or two, boy."

"Thanks!" I called after him.

He walked away, and I fell to my knees and touched myself. Fire climbed from my clitoris into my belly, tightening the muscles there and making me catch my breath. Another back-and forth rub and I could truly believe the diagrams that showed the clitoris as quite large and mostly hidden in the groin and abdomen, as my climax began to--shit!--pardon the cliche, blossom. Each muscle seemed to move on its own schedule and it felt for all the world like my oncoming orgasm was a huge flower of many petals, each opening independently. I rocked back and forth, trying to substitute motion for noise as it swept over me, wave after wave. I remember dazedly thinking, ohmygodthisisGOOD! And finally, it began to wane and I remembered to breathe. After a bit I quit panting and looked up and out through the clear patch.

And just knelt there, relaxed, enjoying the quiet of the woods, twitching as my aftershocks hit me,


	4. A Busy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mala entertains two clients in quite different ways.

It had been a week since LuVash had bought me, and I had come to the reluctant conclusion that I had done something to scare him off. I was pretty sure that I had done as good a job as he claimed, so why hadn't he returned? I was pondering whether to find him and return his tools when I looked up, and there he was, looking me over as if I were some strange phenomenon.

"What?" I challenged him.

"Will you lay with me?" he inquired.

"Yes," I replied, "Unless you are planning to kill me."

His eyebrows rose. "That was why I left last time."

I shook my head, confused. "What?"

"It seemed a poor way to repay your generosity and expertise."

"Ahh...thanks?" I ventured.

His black eyes met mine. "Should I take my tools and go?"

Part of me wanted to say, 'Yes!', but if I could hold LuVash as a customer, I would have an instant reputation as a whore not to cross, which would be damn useful. And, dammit, he had just made it clear that he was trying to avoid killing me. So I looked up at him and answered, "Not unless you came intending to do so. Sit, let's talk."

He sat, and I regarded him intently. "What do you mean, that's why you left?"

"I carry my family's curse, a resident demon. The last time I came that thoroughly, I was a young man, with the perfect lover for me." He looked away. "And I killed her." He looked back at me. "My demon got greedy and I didn't resist." He shrugged. "It seemed so right at the time." He sighed. "I pay penance every day, every time I think of her." He hugged his knees and glanced at me. "A week ago, my demon wanted you." His lips thinned. "It can't have you."

"Thank you, LuVash. I appreciate that." Gods, I sounded like some upper-class bitch at tea. I tried again. "So how do we maneuver to keep that from happening?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "I am much more aware of it than I was; if I get up and leave in the middle of something, that's probably why. Just let me go, and I'll come back when it's under control again." He grinned sourly. "Good sex is always expensive anyhow."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I may be paying two or three times for a single orgasm," he replied.

"No. Not when you are doing it for my benefit. Of course, I might feel differently if I discovered that you liked walking around with a case of blue balls," I added.

"I don't, and I think I'd know by now if I could. I've certainly spent enough time with the choice of my hand or a knothole." He tilted his head at me. "Women like you aren't that common; you seem to have a well of self-control.'

I stared at the ground before me. "Hmm. Not sure I'd put it that way. What I have is more familiarity with intensity. Where I come from, there are organized groups of people who practice intensity-based sex as well as intensity that is not directly sexual. Some do it for spiritual reasons--"

"Spiritual reasons?" LuVash was nonplussed.

"Well, it's not my thing, either, but I might change my mind if I hung out with some of them for a while. I can see it in them, but it doesn't work like that for me so far." I regarded him. "So what do you want to do today?" I inquired.

"Wrestle you down, pain, hold-you-down sex, make you scream," his eyes met mine, "I like doing that with you, you are so determined to take what I hand out. When I twisted your nipples and you pushed your..." he fell silent, choosing his words carefully, "breasts into my hands--that was quite erotic. And I'd swear you were doing the same thing with the collarbone knots."

I grinned. "I was trying to; I can take a lot more if I do, especially if there is a moment where you stop to admire before upping my pain level."

"Why is that?" Head tilted, eyes narrow.

"Because it gives me the submissive rush of reaching beyond my limits to please my sex partner, in this case, you." I gave him a crooked grin. "Yeah, it feels stupid to refer to my chickpeas-on-a-plate as breasts, doesn't it?"

His eyes raked my face. "They function quite well for my breast needs; why would you need more?" Then he shook his head. "That didn't deliver my meaning well at all."

I chuckled. "No, but I do understand. They are nicely sensitive, and if you don't care about hefting them, they work just fine."

He favored me with a sidelong look. "If I want to heft breasts, I can go to any of the other whores; what you provide is far more to my taste." He grinned at me. "One visit and yours have vast appeal."

I swallowed, recalling last time. Shit. Well, I'd just have to deal when it came along. I could feel my fear increasing already, and I didn't think he was even trying. I wondered if LuVash could smell it on me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked over to see his obsidian eyes assessing me.

"Ah..." I took a deep breath. Tell him the truth; don't pretend you aren't scared. "...I'm surprised I didn't physically flinch when you made that remark about my tits."

His eyes bored into me. "Yes?" he queried.

"Yeah. Sometimes my mind will give me a truly vivid, five-sense image at the worst times. Just now, I could feel you reefing on my nipples last week."

"Really..." he gave me just the edge of a delighted smile. "Your mind is so helpful. How do you manage to deal with that?"

"Well, I try not to deny that I'm scared; I try to remember that when the intensity is over, I will still be me."

"Are you certain of that?" He made it an amused challenge, and I could feel myself lose color.

My voice wasn't quite right when I replied. "LuVash, if there has ever been a person I've met who could shred me mentally, it's you." Gods, my voice was tight. I stared fixedly at the ground and continued. "I beg you, LuVash, please leave me my mind." When I felt his arm encircle my shoulders, I whimpered. Determinedly, I looked into his face, and gasped at his avid expression.

"You give me such lovely, unexpected gifts." He pulled me onto my back and looked down at me. "Will you kiss me?"

"Yes..." all I could manage was a whisper. The subsequent kiss began soft and sweet and became harder, more demanding, and then I had a fleeting sensation of two tongues invading my mouth and something pinched my tongue.

I gave a little muffled shriek and pulled away to stare at his mouth. "What the hell was that?"

He grinned. "You haven't noticed?" He stuck his tongue out and waggled the tip, er, tips. His tongue was more pointed than…um, someone of my species, and was bifurcated for the last inch or so, the ends forming prehensile tendrils, which I assumed were what had pinched me. I was about to question him further, but at that moment I heard a nearby voice say, "Renting out your tent, Mala?"

LuVash chuckled. "Entirely my fault. I do apologize." I heard a gasp, but no more words. LuVash's smile twisted.

I found that I was annoyed with the speaker. "It's not like the tent is gonna muffle things much. Perhaps you dislike the view?" No response.

I gestured to my tent with my head. "Let's go in; we're obviously offending someone's virgin sensibilities." I heard LuVash snort as I rose and reached for the tent flap. I held it open, and he entered in front of me, shucking his trews as soon as he was inside, and he was obviously ready.

As he moved to the side and I passed him, he tripped me. I fell forward to my knees, and he went with me, pushing my shift up and my shoulders down, pinning me from the back, Next thing I knew, his penis was prodding my upturned ass.

"LuVash! Please! Use lube? Please! It's right beside you. Please!" I just knew he was going to be rougher than hell, and I needed that lube.

"You are just full of begs today, aren't you?" he breathed in my ear, just before he bit the lobe and drew blood. I felt him reach, I assumed for the lube, and heard the lid come off the jar. Lube here seemed to come in grape-sized globes that could be inserted, though they took a few seconds to melt. I had expected them to melt in the jar on the first warm day, but so far they had not. LuVash shoved three of them in my ass. After holding me down for another minute or so, he crushed another one and applied it to his penis, bits of it landing on my ass cheeks in the process. Then I felt his cock touch my anus and I tried to relax and let him in. He entered slowly, and I groaned and whimpered. Dunno why, but it felt like he was twice as long as I knew he was. I was grateful that he was pretty much dead-on average for cock length and thickness. It made it much easier for me to cooperate if I wasn't cramping.

I felt his ball sac nudge my labia. Ah, all the way in. He began to withdraw as slowly as he had entered, eliciting more whimpers from me. He pulled all the way out, then placed the head of his cock at my now-open anus...and rammed it all the way in. I screamed, tears filled my eyes and I sobbed from the intensity.

"Ah," I heard his satisfied murmur, "I was hoping for both reactions." And he began to fuck me, starting slow and increasing speed as he went, until his action was quite vigorous, and all I could do was endure the not-quite-nausea. After several minutes of burgeoning arousal, he stretched out over me, laid his left forearm across my shoulders, leaned, and sent his right hand questing for my right nipple. Reflexively, I tried to move to avoid his hand, and I heard him chuckle. "Yes, resist; I love it when you do." So I tried in earnest, and might as well have saved my efforts, as I could barely budge him. He found my nipple, twisted it until I screamed, then murmured, "The middle nails on my hands are sharp enough to draw blood. Feel it?" and drove the point of the nail right into the center of my nipple. I screamed into the pallet and my whole body clenched, which was enough to put him over the top, into a hammering stroke that made me sob again.

And way off to one side in my mind, I was aware of being very horny. Dammit. I hadn't taken care of that for a while, and I wasn't going to have time to fix it before my next customer, either.

My next customer, the blacksmith Leon, wasn't kinky, and he arrived right on time. I ground my teeth and went out to greet him. He was a hell of a nice guy--he had agreed to teach me to fight and we were trading hour for hour martial arts instruction for sex. I'd offered to let him try out the condoms I had, and he had taken a couple away with him to try using when he masturbated. He said he wanted to get familiar with them before he tried using them with a partner. I should ask him if he had come to a conclusion as to their usefulness to him.

He greeted me with a smile, and waved a condom wrapper at me. "Do you still have more of these?" he asked.

I grinned. "Empty wrappers? Yeah, probably."

He shot me a long-suffering look, and I waved it off. "Yes, I do; did you decide to try them with me? Or someone else?"

He looked surprised. "You would do that? Let me have them to lay with someone else?"

"You, I would do that for; your devotion to your wife and children should be rewarded, and your agreeing to teach me to fight puts me considerably in your debt. Let me go get you some."

He followed me into the tent, and looked bewildered when I put half-a-dozen condom packets in his hand. "But--"

I pointed at his hand, now placing the condoms in his pouch. "Those are for you, for anyone else you want to lay with. When you run out, come back and get more." I smiled at him. "I take it you want to try them out?"  
"

Yes," he replied, reaching for me. "It's been much too long since I've been inside a woman." He pulled me into his embrace and homed in for a kiss. Some whores wouldn't kiss customers, and I never initiated it as some customers didn't like it either. Too much intimacy for a commercial transaction, I guess. Me, I liked kissing almost as much as I liked giving head, so I gave as good as I got--and ended up with Throbbing Clit Syndrome: All my unresolved horniness just came and perched on it, and I groaned.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, "I'm just pretty horny, and that kiss jacked it up a notch."

"Really?" Leon grinned into my face. "Would you like me to help with that?"

Oh! "I'd love that! And I"m aroused enough, I might not even take that long."

His lips nuzzled my ear. "Don't feel you have to hurry on my behalf," he murmured.

"But I'll have to pay you," I returned, trying to be fair.

"You will. I get to make you come," he explained. He released me, shed his trews, revealing a very eager-looking erection. "It never occurred to me that you might be getting shorted on...satisfaction," he finished, tearing open a packet and rolling the condom onto his organ as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Well," I replied as I pulled my shift over my head, "my path to climax is a little longer than my customers', usually."

"Well, when I was first...fucking," he continued, deciding on the blunt term, "I didn't have much staying power, either, but I had a couple of partners who were quite clear about expecting satisfaction themselves, so I learned. And it stood me in good stead when I met Emma. She takes a while to heat up, but her skin is the nicest I've ever touched, she smells like peaches," he gave me a sidelong grin, "even her 'peach' and she loves my touch. Finding the way to her climax is rewarding on its own." He shook his head. "And I could go on and on, and make myself homesick, and insult you."

"I'm not usually insulted by a man's honest love for a woman."

"Yes," he replied, "But I should be finding out about--" he stepped forward and his arm encircled my waist "--the woman I am touching," his lips brushed my collarbone, "who smells like expensive tea." His lips murmured along my skin until they captured my right nipple, and I gasped, and swore. Leon's eyes met mine, concerned. "What's wrong, Mala?"

"Sorry," I replied, "Sadist leftovers."

His brow furrowed. "Did I taste blood?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Poor thing," he returned, meaning the nipple, and took it gently into his mouth, and experimented until he found a starting point that was still pleasurable to me. Carefully and slowly he escalated his stimulation until my hips started to buck, then released the right nipple and took up the left, and it was like there was a drain from the nipple to my cunt, all the sensation funneling down. I was surprised to feel my cunt start to drip; that was a first for here and now.

I grabbed the hair at his nape and panted, "Leon, if you want to be in me when I first come, you'd better move in that direction."

"Oh? You come more than once? How nice." He nuzzled his way up to my neck.

"When I get this kind of attention? Oh, yeah."

He chuckled, picked me up like a bride, knelt and laid me out on the pallet. And laid me. Thoroughly.

I hadn't been picked up that often, and it twanged a submissive string, which, gosh-I-wonder-why, fed right into my arousal. When Leon entered me, i didn't whimper like I usually did, I groaned, right--on-the-edge-of-coming groans and gripped his arms so hard, he later found I'd left a bruise.

Leon winced, said "Oh, yeah!" and gave a little thrust, and I was coming, Just like that. So hard, that at first it hurt, then felt like relief to be rid of it, and then the Big O hit and for only the second time in my life, my climax was like a pearl necklace. Not like a 'string of pearls', where you have one, and then a bit later (seconds or minutes) you have another and so forth, but one where it's like all your oncoming climaxes are trying to elbow their way to the front, screaming 'Me first! Me first!' It wasn't quite like they all hit at once, but for the next couple of minutes I'd swear they touched at the edges. Most of the way through, I was distantly aware of Leon roaring out his own climax, and that made me aware of all the noise I was making. And I remember thinking, wow, I'll never live this down. But with wave after wave of pleasure radiating out from my crotch, i was beyond really caring.

When we finally hit the fall-over-and-pant stage, I could hear rustling outside the tent. I glanced at Leon and saw him listening too. I whispered in his ear, "We have an audience." He put his hand over his eyes and laughed silently.

The Headmistress' voice pierced the canvas of the tent. "Mala? Are you all right, my dear?"

I nearly went into whoops at the motherly tone. And then an aftershock hit, and I groaned. "Thank you for checking, Esmerelda, but I am so far beyond all right at this moment, that I lack words." I tried to say something else, and my words got all tangled up. I giggled, "Oh, crap! See what I mean? No, really, I'm fine."

My use of her name, not her title, told her that I was not under duress. "That's good," she replied. "Come see me later, if you would be so kind." Oh, right....Time for my tent payment. Had the money for that. And I needed to pay her for what some whores called meddling, though the ones who called it that were usually very happy to have her authority to back them up when they needed it. Me, I'd been her staunch supporter ever since she'd put out the word that I didn't take denigrators. Thanks to LuVash and a couple of others who were plenty brutal enough without a demon, I had the money for that, too.

I stretched and cuddled into Leon, who wrapped his arm around me and almost immediately fell into a doze. I didn't have any appointments for hours, and after all that glorious sex, I felt that I deserved a nap as well.


	5. Antonius in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days in an army camp can really suck, but if you are lucky, they don't have to.

Today showed real signs of sucking. The second day of rain, with rumors of a week of such weather, did not make me happy. Business had been slow even though Dalt had chosen to allow the army time off for the next three days. You'd think that soldiers would use the downtime to get laid, but a lot of them took a bottle to bed with them instead. I'd done better than most yesterday, probably because I was willing to shoot the shit after they'd shot their wad as long as I didn't have someone else scheduled. But today a couple of my bottle-and-bed guys had stood me up. I'd need to have a talk with them; actually, a deposit from them if they wanted to see me again. We all had understood that rain was coming and they each assured me that they'd prefer me to a bottle when they made the reservation, so I wasn't exactly happy at their defections. If I didn't get paid, some times I might not eat. In fact, that could be the case today, if things didn't improve before night. Well, it wasn't like I would starve from one missed meal. It would serve me right, since I had given Esmerelda all my free money for tent payment, expecting more from the B and B boys, and it wasn't like she hadn't warned me.

Ah, well; today didn't seem like a day to go exploring the woods, so let's see what I had to amuse myself with. Ah, yes; there was the pile of random crap I had pulled out of my car, most of it sex-related. What can I say? I'm a slut. Hm. Lube…better than what they have here, I think. Too bad I didn't have any of my dildos in the car when Dalt snatched me.

Hey! There was the FeelDoe I'd splurged on for myself! Shit! I'd totally forgotten about it. And that minimal harness I'd gotten in case it didn't want to stay put. Well, that could be fun with the right customer; I'd have to think about how to let it be known without causing anyone a hissy fit. Though that probably wasn't really a problem here. Same sex action really wasn't a big deal in this camp--most of the soldiers seemed pretty pragmatic about getting laid by their fellows if that was their preference. Of course, that also might mean that no one was going to catch too much crap about getting pegged by a woman.

Hmm. Too bad I didn't have a chance to use this before I got abducted. Huh. Looks like it might go into the harness like this and then, ah, yes! the bulb into me…I gasped and whimpered a couple of times as I eased it in…adjust the harness straps and, voila! I took a couple of steps and was pleased to notice that the bob of the cock transmitted to the bulb inside me. I squatted to look at the rest of the pile. Hm. The bulb wanted to come out, but the harness actually kept that from happening. Nice. I started sorting the pile into smaller, more useful piles.

Probably a half hour later someone hailed me in a low voice through the tent wall. "Mala, are you there?"

Huh, who was that? I knew that voice…"Yeah, just a minute." I went over and pulled open the flap. "Antonius!" Well, maybe things were looking up. "Come on in; get out of the drownpour."

He chuckled as he ducked in. "Drownpour; that's a good one. Accurate as hell." He looked down me and stared at the FeelDoe, then reached down and grabbed it and tugged gently. "Why, boy, what is this?" then released it quickly when I grunted due to the extra stimulation. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Yeah, he really wasn't into the rough stuff. I shook my head and grinned at him. "No, it's fine; I just found this amongst a bunch of stuff that I got out of my vehicle--the thing out on the edge of camp--and I was trying it on. There's a bulb that goes in me, and you just moved it around." I grinned at him. "It felt good, so don't apologize."

Antonius was regarding the FeelDoe thoughtfully. "I like that; it's on the slender side, but it's a nice length."

"Well, I think it was developed for pegging, so it would make sense for it to be slimmer than most phalli."

"Pegging?"

"Ah. Where I come from it's slang for a woman fucking a man in the ass."

Antonius beamed. "Yes! I wondered." He cocked his head at me. "Maybe you could use it on me?"

"Uh…yeah, but you need to understand that I've actually used one only once; it works a bit differently than a standard dong-in-harness." I mused for a moment, then looked up at him. "I think. Maybe it's just that it does something for me, too. Most strap-ons don't."

"Then why would you do it?"

"To give the person I'm having sex with a good time." I twinkled at him. "I like helping people come."

He got this quizzical look on his face. "Isn't that something?"

"Oh, sure, definitely. But I mean most dongs-in-harness don't get me off when I'm wielding them."

Antonius seemed fascinated. "And this one does?"

"Not sure yet, but I get a lot more internal stimulation with this, so it's a definite possibility." I looked Antonius over. "Your cloak looks like it's soaked. Let's get you out of it." I pulled a wooden coat hanger out of the pile that had been in the car when Dalt carjacked me. Never thought I'd be grateful to be the kind of slob that let my car fill up with random crap, but here, at times it was like a godsdamned genie lamp.

"The cloak's oilskin, so the rest of me is pretty dry." He shifted his feet. "My boots are going to need considerable cleaning and drying, but I don't mind spending the time on them. As long as I do, they serve me well."

I looked at them; hella muddy, but looked as if most of the water was sitting on them instead of soaked into them. Yeah, I knew what he meant. I hung the cloak in front of the door flaps, over a large fuzzy rag that would catch most of the water, which I could then wring out and put back to catch more. The boots I put a couple of feet from the tiny stove that had come with the tent. Antonius continued, folding as he went and laying the folded items on my pallet. Finished, he asked me where best to put them. I had a box that I stored my clean clothes in, so I motioned him to put his stuff on top of it. I turned and looked him up and down, admiring. "Damn, you are well-put together."

"Is that so, boy?" His fingers wrapped around the FeelDoe's phallus and pulled me toward him. "Is that so?" The take-charge aspect of the move and the expression on his face jolted me, and my crotch suddenly radiated need. Oh, yeah, I could play this game.

"Yes, Antoni," I replied, working to project Adoring Young Man at him. "What would you like?"

He smiled at me. "Well, when I came looking for you, boy, I thought I would like to fuck you in the ass, but now--" he tugged slightly on the FeelDoe--"I'm thinking I might like having you fuck me."

I beamed up at him. "We could take turns?" I suggested.

"But can I afford that?" he queried, amusement in his eyes.  
"  
Two for one?" Oh, damn, he was doing it to me again; I could slip all the way to letting him have it all for free if I wasn't careful. My inner slut really liked Antonius.

"Boy, you are quite persuasive," he grinned. "But I shouldn't take advantage of you."

"Tell you what! Pay for one round of anal and buy me an evening meal, and we can spend the whole day together--or as much as you like." I kind of bobbed my head, dubious, as his eyebrows drew together, and rushed to elaborate. "I'm not saying take me out. I just cut my finances a little too short and don't have money for that."

Now Antonius looked puzzled. "What about the money for the anal?"

Now I was a little puzzled, but I could tell he was just curious, not trying to dicker me down. "That should go toward paying off my tent, but I could use it for dinner."

"Now you have me interested. How did you get short on your finances?"

"Um…I included money for tonight's meal in today's tent payment, even though Esmerelda suggested that I not count on the two guys who had reserved time for today." I glanced at him. "I just want to get the damned tent paid off."

"And they didn't show?"

"No; they're what the girls call B and B types--they'd just as soon go to bed with a bottle as a whore, and if it's easier, they will." I gave him a twisted smile. "And, apparently, they did." I met his eyes. "From now on, it's half down for any reservation from either of them." I could feel my eyes narrow. "We discussed this, dammit!"

Antonius' eyes held a bit of laughter, and I'd got far enough through my pissoff (and it wasn't at him, anyway, that I could grin back at him. I shook my head. "Live and learn; sometimes I just have to learn the hard way."

"Well, boy, let's start with your latest offer and I'll fuck you first, then we'll have a break for me to recover, then go on. And," he pulled me closer by the Feeldoe, "any time you start regretting your bargain, we can renegotiate. Will that do?"

"Oh, yes, Antoni! Thank you!" I started to shuck the dildo, but he put a hand over mine.

"Oh, no; I like the phallus. Keep it."

Oh, my. "Thank you, Antoni!" I repeated. I dropped to my knees on the pallet. "How do you want me?" Oh, wow; I could smell my arousal--hope it didn't put him off. "Ah! Antoni, here's some lube I brought with me; flip up the little rod and squeeze the container gently."

"Gently" arrived too late; there was lube all over my ass. "Ah, sorry!" Antonius said.

"Well, now you know where to get more," I answered.

I heard him chuckle as he gathered derelict lube off my ass, kneading around and into my anus. I wiggled my ass encouragingly. "Think you're ready, do you, boy?" he asked, and then I felt his cock at my hole, gently intruding. Several seconds and I started to whimper as usual. Antonius stopped dead. "Boy? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, Antoni! It's just how I react to penetration. It's feeling good, just intense." Not quite true, but it would get better, and I did whimper whenever penetrated. Unless I screamed.

"If you say so," he replied, and cautiously pushed deeper. One of his hands stroked around my hip, grasped the Feeldoe and began to move it back and forward. Ah, damn, that felt good…I pushed back against him, whimpering harder as I sped the entrance of his cock. I heard him groan and felt him tense momentarily, then he murmured, "Nice, boy," and resumed penetration until his full length was in me. He hesitated a moment, just enjoying the sensation, and I slowly tightened my ass, then relaxed. A low-pitched groan from Antonius, then he murmured, "I could become quite fond of your ass, boy."

"Ha!" I replied, "And I of your cock."

"Is that so, boy?" he repeated, and he reversed his stroke, pulling back as slowly as he had entered. "Are you all right, boy? Am I hurting you?"

"No, Antoni, please, more, it feels so good." No lie there, but it wasn't that often that anal felt this good for me.

"I'm not boring you?" he prodded.

I almost gave him a smart mouthed answer, then remembered that his role in this was the older, experienced man. And he might still be thinking he needed to be rough with me for me to enjoy it. Why would he care? Because that was the sort of sex partner he was. Some customers weren't interested in the process at all; they paid to get off and the quicker they could, the happier they were. Antonius was different, and I kind of appreciated the difference. "No, Antoni," I replied, "not in the slightest."

"Ah, good." Another long stroke and I felt his ball sac slap gently against my cunt lips. His hand on the dildo kept moving the bulb inside me and arousing me no end. I realized in a hazy way that I wasn't having my usual problem with discomfort. Whether it was due to Antonius' technique or scent or the extra stimulation from the Feeldoe or some of each, it was kind of glorious.

I groaned happily, then slowly gathered my words, which were trying to evade me. "I'm supposed to be making you feel good," I stated, as he speeded his thrusts.

"Oh, you are, boy, you are," he affirmed. He was working the Feeldoe and his cock in this intersecting rhythm, and I found my response ramping up. I rested my forearms on the mat and concentrated on flexing my ass and cunt muscles, moaning happily. Then I was surprised by this really odd spiraling sensation in my cunt and I started to come, trying to muffle my yowls of pleasure. "Yes, boy," he murmured in my ear, "come with me," and I could feel his cock jerk in my ass, and he groaned, working the dildo and giving my ass every inch of him. The combination of his groan and his thrusting and his work with the Feeldoe sent me flying and I came again as he did. And I swear he'd been saving it up, 'cuz damn, he put out a lot of come.

When he was done, he slung an arm around me and pulled us down on our sides, still joined. His hand stroked up and tweaked my nipple. "Urk!" I responded and must have tightened my ass, as he slipped partway out.

I heard him chuckle. "Ah, well; I guess I won't be staying in you after all, boy, but that's all right." He nuzzled the back of my neck; damn, I hadn't been expecting so much friendly contact. Not that I was complaining, mind you.

I pulled a cover over us and we just lay there a while, wallowing in post-orgasmic drift, with the scent of ejaculate permeating in the air. Eventually Antonius' hands began to wander, and he murmured in my ear, "Boy, you have very nice skin." A few minutes of that and I could feel his cock hardening at my back.  
"Why don't you turn towards me?" he suggested, and kissed me when I did. He licked me around the ears, nibbling gently, adding light touch at the creases where legs met body. I could feel my inner slut stir and waken and I tried to give as good as I got. It wasn't like I got that much sensual action, specializing in sadists as I did. The Feeldoe was a bit of a nuisance, but as Antonius hadn't changed his mind about it, I just dealt with it. It would be useful experience for my drag king--if I ever got home again.

"Just a minute." I rose, wrung out the washing rag in the soapy water on the stove and cleaned Antonius' cock off. Just in case. I wanted to not have to stop for cleaning later. I also gave my anus a swipe, but we seem to have lucked out and there was very little fecal matter clinging to either of us. I stood, looking down at him, and grinned. "Where do we go from here, Antoni?"

He grinned back lazily. "Up my dirt track, boy."

I beamed at him; "I'd love that, Antoni." I made a show of hesitation. "But, I haven't done this hardly at all, so give me any needed pointers." I smiled shyly. "Thank you for trusting me, Antoni."

He groaned 'boy!' and turned over so I had access to his ass. I picked up the now-half-full lube bottle and covered my right fingertips with lube, then worked it into his anus, splooged a line down the Feeldoe and spread it across the surfaces of the phallus. I carefully lined my dick up with his asshole and gently pushed. "Ahhh…" a long exhalation; it sounded good, but I wanted to encourage communication.

"Am I doing it right, Antoni?" my Eager Young Man inquired.

"Boy, you could not be doing it better. Long, slow strokes for now, please."  
"  
Yes, Antoni." I pressed forward slowly, expecting to need to reverse at any moment, but he kept murmuring, "yes, yes, yes, ah, Derena, yes!" and before I knew it, the dildo was in to its balls. I did a cautious further push and got another heartfelt groan, so I did it again, got another and began withdrawing. Antonius was panting, so I checked in again.

"Boy, I am in heaven. I love getting fucked and you are doing it so well."

I finished the retreat stroke and moved back in; he was giving long moans and I got more groans with the nudges when I was all the way in. "You can speed up a little," he encouraged me. I was still cautious, but working up to faster was not as difficult or complicated as I had feared.

Oh, hell, I'd forgotten something. "Antoni?" I asked tentatively, "Would you like me to work your cock, too?"

"Ahhh! A good idea, but let me do it right now; you're doing so well, and I don't want to disturb your rhythm." Another heartfelt groan as he took his cock in hand and worked it. As I sped up, the bulb inside me moved around more, and I was getting kind of hot again. Huh; maybe I could come again--I had been pretty backed up. I pulsed my pelvic muscles and got an increase in arousal. Held them tight for a full stroke and got more. Antonius was groaning continually now, and I was so happy being able to provide those sensations to him (What can I say, I'm a slut) that I was getting more and more aroused. Then his breath caught and I heard him say, "Yes!" and he buried his face in the mat and screamed.

Which was highly contagious, tipped me right over the edge into one strong last orgasm. It zoned me enough that Antonius had to reach back and tap me to get me to stop. My last coherent thought before orgasm was that I needed to make sure he got all of his, so I had continued on after I was finished, and, after he was finished.

"That was excellent, boy, but you can quit now." He started to turn over, but I halted him.

"Let me clean you up first." It wasn't bad, but the whores had a hot-sheets system, and you used a sheet as long as you could, 'cuz otherwise you were always washing the two or three sheets you had. And nobody paid you to wash sheets. I wrung out the water from the rag again and cleaned his ass crack, then found a clean section and wrapped it around my phallus and wiped that clean(ish), dumped the rag back in the water, and subsided to the mat beside Antonius. I heard him chuckle again and made an inquiring noise. "I knew I wanted to have sex, but this exceeded my expectations. To say the least."

"Always glad to help."

"Thank you, boy."

I think we both drifted into something like slumber. I was wakened by Antonius getting dressed. "You going?" I asked muzzily.

"Just to get us something to eat. Do you have any foods you hate or can't eat?"

"Ah, not really; I don't much care for that dirty-white root vegetable, but I can eat it. Most everything else I've had has been OK, so don't worry about it."

He moved toward the door. "I should be back before dark," he remarked as he donned his cloak and ducked through the tent flap. I stretched and listened to the rain, grateful for a tent that didn't leak. Yeah….


End file.
